Forever My Girl
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: AU. Their life was uprooted when they lost their third child. Now, almost seventeen years after their sweet miracle Haven was born, it's about to be uprooted again. Rated T for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had a new idea for the Haven series. This will be a multiple chapter story. I will still continue to do oneshots for the series that will fit in the timeline between Forever In My Heart and this story, but I'm thinking of moving them all under the title 'Forever My Safe Haven' otherwise they'll be all over the place.**

**Thanks to HotchnerJareau for helping me flesh this idea out! Everyone should go and check out her stories, especially Time Will Tell! Super cute and super good story!**

**Also, I've been nominated in the 2014 Profiler's Choice Awards. It would mean the world to me if you went and cast a vote for me, especially for my story 'Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness'. If you haven't read that story, it's based on the true story of my friend Chloe, a brain cancer survivor.**

**Please consider having a look at the PCA's. All the rules and the ballot are on the forum!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

><p>This was not supposed to happen.<p>

At least, not like this.

Staring at the white stick in her hand, Haven LaMontagne was already working hard to fight back her tears.

Of all the things that she wanted to happen in her junior year, getting pregnant was not one of them.

Wrapping the positive test up securely in toilet paper, she buried it at the bottom of the wastebasket, choking back a sob as she did so. Her parents were going to kill her.

Flushing the toilet, she moved over to the counter, leaning heavily against the sink as she fought to regain control of her emotions.

Pregnancy tests weren't entirely accurate. It could be an incorrect reading.

But deep down, she knew it wasn't. She'd slept with Connor Dayo just over two months earlier, and she hadn't had a period since then.

"Haven?" came her mother's voice at the door. "Can you hurry up sweetie? Your dad's using our bathroom"

"Yeah," Haven called back, hastily wiping her eyes. "Just a sec"

Quickly splashing her face, she dried her hands on the nearest hand towel, dabbing away the remaining moisture on her face. She dumped the now damp towel beside the sink, turning and pulling the door open.

"You ok?" JJ asked gently, looking at her daughter with concern.

"Fine," Haven said quickly, slipping past her mom and heading straight for her room.

Watching her daughter's retreating back, JJ frowned.

That 'fine' had been uncomfortably familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with more! I'm really excited about this story!**

**Again, I've been nominated for the PCA's. See the A/N in Chapter 1 for an explanation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

><p>Haven had barely been able to focus as the day wore on gradually. All her thoughts were consumed by the tiny little life growing inside her.<p>

She knew she had to tell her parents, or at least, her mom. But the thought of doing so brought her to the verge of tears every time it crossed her mind. She knew they would both be mad. Her dad was going to absolutely flip. Her mom would probably be calmer, but Haven knew she would still be very disappointed. And that was what she hated the most. She hated disappointing her parents.

Sitting on a brick wall outside the school as she waited for her brother to pick her up, Haven found herself feeling incredibly nauseous. Was that morning sickness? Or the prospect of imminent death? Either way, she seriously didn't feel well.

A beep of a horn tore her back to reality. Looking up, she saw her brother waiting in his car, gesturing for her to hurry up.

Sliding off the wall, she walked over to Henry's car, wrenching open the passenger door and getting in.

"Hello to you too," Henry said sarcastically as he pulled away from the school. When Haven didn't reply, he looked at her with concern.

"Haven? What's got your tongue in a twist?" he asked, slowing at an intersection as a car passed through ahead of them.

Haven opened her mouth to say 'nothing', when she was suddenly struck by an idea. She needed to talk to somebody...who better to speak with than her brother? She trusted Henry with her life, and she knew he would help her work out how best to break it to their parents.

"Can we go somewhere that isn't home?" she finally asked.

Henry frowned. "Yeah, I guess," he said, pulling off the road he was on and heading in a new direction. "Why?"

"I wanna talk to you about something," Haven told him. "Just drive somewhere quiet"

Henry obliged, choosing not to say another word until he had pulled into a secluded parking lot next to a park some twenty minutes from their home.

Putting the car into park, Henry turned to face his sister. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Haven swallowed thickly, avoiding her big brother's eyes as she tried to find the words she needed to explain the situation she was in.

"I...I'm," she choked, taking a deep breath to help pull herself together. "I'm pregnant"

Henry's eyes widened. "Haven...you're sixteen! Like...you shouldn't even be having sex-"

"I'm sixteen, Henry, I'm old enough to be responsible about stuff like that," Haven said angrily, whipping her head up dramatically to look at her brother.

"Obviously not responsible enough-"

"It was an accident," Haven said, bursting into tears. "We used a condom...it must have broken"

"Haven...you realise Dad is going to _kill_ you?" Henry said softly.

Haven nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks onto the front of her shirt. "I'm terrified of telling them...I didn't know what to do, so I wanted to tell you first"

Reaching out, Henry took Haven's hand. "You know what, I'm glad you told me first. I'm going to help you figure out how to break this to Mom and Dad...and if things go bad when you tell them, I'll get you out, ok?"

Haven nodded again, sniffling as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I think you should tell them when we get home," Henry said gently.

Haven looked up, her face paling dramatically. "Henry-"

"The sooner you do it, the better. The longer you wait to do it, the more stressed out you're going to get, and that's not healthy for you...or for your baby," Henry reasoned. "I'll be right there, and like I said, if things go bad, I will get you out, ok?"

Haven swallowed thickly, her hands starting to shake. "I'm scared...I'm scared Dad will force me to get an abortion. I don't want that Henry...I can't do that"

"That's ok," Henry said gently, squeezing Haven's hand. "I don't know what Dad is going to do, but I know Mom won't let him force you to do anything. After she lost two babies, she would never make you do anything like an abortion"

After a few moments had passed in total silence, Haven turned to her brother.

"Let's do this"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Revelations! Stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

><p>Closing the front door, Haven hesitantly dropped her bag beside the hall table as Henry hung up his jacket and placed his keys in the dish.<p>

"What took you so long?" came their mother's voice as she approached them. Moments later, she appeared before them in the hallway, her eyes filled with concern.

"I took a wrong turn. Haven tried to direct me home, and she's not very good with directions," Henry replied so smoothly that Haven almost believed it.

JJ smirked. "Henry, you would forget your head if it wasn't screwed on"

Henry grinned, nodding in agreement as JJ turned her attention to her daughter.

"How was your day?" she asked gently. Haven shrugged.

"Ok, I guess," she replied, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

JJ frowned, watching her daughter anxiously. "Haven-"

"Uh, can...can I talk to you and Dad about something?" Haven cut in, finally meeting her mother's eyes. "Like, right now?"

JJ hesitated for a moment, before nodding, her expression softening. "Of course, is something wrong?"

Haven swallowed thickly, avoiding her mother's questions as she walked into the lounge room with Henry right behind her. Choosing not push it further, JJ went to get Will from the dining room. Just a minute later, they were eventually joining them in the lounge room, wondering what on earth was going on.

"I think you should sit," Henry suggested softly.

"Do you know what this is about?" JJ questioned. Henry nodded, taking a step closer to his sister. He let a supporting hand linger at the small of Haven's back. Even from there, he could feel her shaking.

Haven took a deep breath as her parents sat on the couch before her. Her dad was watching curiously and she quickly found she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. She could barely lock eyes with her mother either.

"I...you're probably going to be...pretty upset with me," she choked out, managing to level her gaze in a medium space near her parents' eyes. "I...ugh," she groaned, struggling to find the words.

"Just say it, Haven. Over and done with. Quick and easy," Henry offered up gently, squeezing his sister's hand.

Looking up at her parents, Haven sucked in the deepest breath she thought she had ever taken.

"I'm pregnant"

She saw her mother's jaw drop slightly as she stared at her daughter incredulously. The room fell into a tense silence. Haven's hands began to shake rather violently as she waited desperately for someone to speak.

"You're _what_?" came her father's voice after what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable silence. He looked at JJ with a look Haven had never seen before. She wasn't sure what to think.

"Pregnant," she repeated softly.

"How...wait...what?" JJ stammered, unable to process what her child had just said to her.

"Haven," Will started softly. His voice was calm, but Haven could see his carotid pulsating, his fists fighting the urge to clench. "You are _sixteen_. You shouldn't even be having sex. You shouldn't even be dating...and now you're...you're telling us you're _PREGNANT_?!"

Haven winced as her dad's voice rose sharply.

"You always harp on about how you're so responsible, and we don't trust you, and now you've gone back on your own word!" Will added, rising from his seat despite JJ's efforts to tug him back down.

"Will-" JJ began, looking up at her husband.

"It was an accident-" Haven began, her cheeks reddening.

"I bet it was! I can't BELIEVE you, Haven LaMontagne, you are so incredibly irresponsible!" Will yelled, his voice rising even more. He was practically bellowing now. Even JJ, his wife, was scared. And that never came easy.

"You _will_ have an abortion, you understand me?"

"WILLIAM!" JJ yelled, shooting up from the sofa, "Haven, you don't have to have an abortion, it's not your father's choice to make!"

"I won't do that Dad," she said, her voice remaining calm. This was it. This was her chance to not totally lose it, and prove to her parents that she could raise a child. "There's no way in hell I'm going to do that!"

Will moved quickly towards his daughter, his hand rising. Henry was quick to step between them, shielding his sister with his body.

"Haven, I think we need to leave," he said out of the corner of his mouth. He could feel Haven shaking beneath him, and whether it was fear or tears, he wasn't sure, but it was scaring him.

"You need to calm down," the older boy stated to the whole room, wrapping his arm around his younger sister. The look he gave his father was unlike no other. "I'm taking Haven elsewhere. We'll be back before curfew. She's told you what she needs to say, and you guys need to let that process"

"You won't be leaving this house!" Will exclaimed angrily.

"Will, let them go," JJ replied, her voice much calmer as she grabbed her husband's arm. "Henry will make sure they're back before nine, right Henry?" she said, looking pointedly at her son.

Henry nodded, swallowing thickly. His mom was much calmer than their dad, but he could hear the lingering anger and disappointment in her voice.

Without another word, he steered his sister out of the house.

* * *

><p>Slamming the door behind her, JJ turned to face her husband, who was now sitting on the edge of their bed, his head in his hands.<p>

"What was that?" she spat angrily.

Will lifted his head, staring at his wife incredulously. "What? You wanted me to congratulate her? Ask her when she's due? JJ-"

"I'm not saying you don't have the right to be mad, Will, but telling her she has to have an abortion?"

"I-" he began.

"Who says something like that?!" JJ cried, tears of frustration springing to her eyes. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Will swallowed thickly. "I just thought-"

"You just thought that telling her what to do with her own body, telling her to kill the child is _ok_? After what we've been through? God Will, I get that you're upset, I am too...but you didn't even give her a chance to explain!"

"I don't need her to explain!" Will exclaimed, jumping up. "Our sixteen year old daughter is pregnant! She could be applying for university, making friends, puttin' together her life, but she went and got _pregnant_!"

Silence flooded the room as both adults stood within feet of each other. Anger was quite obviously fuming off of both of them. They were equally as hurt and angry and scared, yet they couldn't communicate that.

"We can't reverse it now," JJ said softly, leaning on the dresser. "It's happened...there's no going back"

"So I can't mourn the little girl I thought I had?" Will asked quietly.

JJ swallowed thickly, looking into his anger-filled eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? She's not _dead_ for God's sake. She's still our little girl!"

"Our little girl that is having a child, JJ. Don't you see that she's grown up? She doesn't need us anymore. Look at her. If she can go out and get pregnant without us knowing, then what else can she do? Huh?"

"Will," JJ started. "She's still young. She's scared"

"Not scared of sex, not scared of our rules," Will muttered. "Not scared of the consequences."

JJ's eyes widened. "She's pregnant, Will, not superwoman. She's scared-"

"No, JJ, she's irresponsible, can't you see that? I don't even agree with her having sex, but shouldn't she have been smart enough to talk to you about going on the pill? I mean-"

"Will, I know you're angry, I am too. But when you strip away the irresponsible actions and everything else that came with them, what we have on our hands is our sixteen year old daughter who is scared and alone. What do you think it says about us that the first person she went to with this was Henry? That she's scared of us?"

"Irresponsible," Will said flatly. "She's irresponsible"

"We still have to be there for her"

"You can be there for her. I can't just accept this overnight"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A short one, but necessary!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

><p>The house was quiet as the two LaMontagne kids slipped back inside. Straight away, they noticed the kitchen light on, and knew that their mother was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her son and daughter to return home.<p>

"Go and see Mom," Henry nudged gently, placing a hand on the small of Haven's back. "She was a lot calmer than Dad, and she's not going to let you do all this on your own"

Haven nodded, still fighting back the urge to cry as her brother gave her a quick squeeze and moved off up the stairs.

Dropping her jacket on the armchair as she passed, she walked through to the dining room, where her mom was wiping down the table.

JJ looked up as Haven walked in, stopping in her tracks. She'd been lost in her thoughts, wondering what on earth had happened earlier that evening.

She was angry. There was no denying it. She had always been rather lenient on Henry and Haven where relationships and sex were concerned, and for that reason, she had been ok with them exploring sex and intimacy as long as they were safe and only took part in what they were prepared for. Getting pregnant at sixteen was certainly not something she condoned.

But her daughter looked positively terrified. From her white face to her red eyes, JJ could tell she was extremely overwhelmed.

"Haven?" she asked softly, setting down the cloth she was using to wipe the table.

At that, Haven simply burst into tears, all her pent up emotion from the afternoon flooding down her ghost white cheeks. She was so upset, the tears flowing down her cheeks with such vigour, that she was barely aware that her mom had approached her and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"I di-didn't me-mean for thi-this to ha-happen," Haven sobbed hysterically into her mom's shoulder.

"I know," JJ said softly. "I'm still angry with you, I'm sure you can understand that. But what's done is done. We have to take it as it is and move on"

Clutching her crying daughter, JJ was fighting back tears of her own. She hated seeing her kids upset, but she was quite sure she'd never seen either of them this upset. The sound of Haven's hysterical cries was breaking her heart.

"Haven, honey, I need you to try and calm down, it's...it's not good for the baby," JJ said softly, pulling back. She was slightly unable to believe she had just said what she'd said.

Haven nodded, hiccupping as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Come with me," JJ said quietly, taking Haven's other hand and gently leading her back through to the sofa.

Sitting down, JJ pulled Haven down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know you're scared, Haven...but you're not on your own. Yes, I'm angry, but the fact that you are still my daughter is more important to me. I'm here for you. Ok?"

Haven nodded, sniffling as she cuddled into her mom's side. "I don't want to talk right now," she mumbled softly.

"Ok," JJ breathed, running a gentle hand through Haven's long dark hair.

The house fell back into a gentle silence, broken only by the occasional sniff from Haven. JJ never moved, continuously running her fingers through Haven's hair.

When the sun rose the next morning, the first to rise would find the two girls cuddled up together on the sofa, fast asleep with the stains of tears remaining on their cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you go folks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

><p>Shifting in her half awake state, JJ squinted at the sunlight burning through her eyelids. Turning her head away from the window, she became aware of the weight on her left side.<p>

"Mom?"

The mumble was barely audible, but JJ heard it. She and Haven had drifted off to sleep on the couch, and in her haste to get the sun out of her eyes, JJ had forgotten that her daughter was still asleep on top of her.

"I'm right here, Haven," JJ said softly, running a gentle circle on Haven's upper back. "Did I wake you?"

"Kind of," Haven said sleepily. "You still mad at me?"

JJ smiled a little. "Honey, it's not going to go away overnight. It's a lot to take in, and I'm sure I won't feel as angry given time. I still love you, ok?"

Haven nodded, pushing herself up to sit at the opposite end of the couch. Rubbing her eyes, she dropped her gaze down to her stomach, bringing one hand to rest over the area that would very soon show a noticeable bump.

"It's crazy to think there's a baby in there," she said softly, lifting her face to look at her mom.

JJ watched her daughter closely, feeling a sense of sadness wash over her. Haven was still so young and so innocent...now she was being forced to grow up all too quickly...all because of one mistake.

"Haven?" she said, grabbing Haven's attention again. "How about we go out and get some breakfast? And then we can talk"

Haven seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding.

"Ok," she agreed, rising from the sofa.

"Go have a shower and get changed. We'll leave once you're ready"

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were walking down the sidewalk to a park near the Starbucks shop they had just left. JJ was clutching her venti drip like it was her life support, while Haven sipped at an orange mango smoothie as she walked beside her mom.<p>

"Let's sit over here," JJ said softly, pointing to a shady spot beneath a large tree that overlooked most of the park. It was far enough away from both the main picnic area, the playground, and the sidewalk that they would have enough privacy to talk.

Once they were both seated on the grass, Haven found herself wondering what her mom wanted to talk about. Obviously what she was going to do with the baby...but she knew her mom had a ton of questions up her sleeve.

"How about we start with how this happened?" JJ suggested, seemingly reading Haven's mind.

"Do you want the details?" Haven asked dryly. JJ smirked.

"No thanks"

Haven sighed. "There isn't much to tell, I guess. We had sex about two or three months ago, we _definitely_ used a condom...it must have broken"

"Who's the father?" JJ asked, setting her cup down in the grass beside her as she turned a little more to face her daughter properly.

Haven exhaled heavily. "Connor Dayo"

JJ frowned, a hint of a grin playing at the corners of her mouth. "Connor Dayo? That weedy kid that looks like your Uncle Spence?"

Haven's cheeks burned bright red as she nodded. "We really like each other"

"Ok then," JJ replied, clearly fighting back the urge to laugh. This was not the time. She was meant to be angry at her daughter for the situation she was in. But the revelation about the broken condom had softened her a little. It really was just a major accident.

"Haven...why didn't you come to me when you first had sex and talk to me about going on the pill? It probably would've saved you from this whole mess"

Haven shrugged. "I don't know...trust me, I'm kicking myself now for not doing that. I guess I was just scared you would get mad at me for having sex, because Dad's all like 'no dating until you're 18'-"

"He's not entirely serious, you realise? He's ok with you dating and being in a relationship, but sex was a huge fat no"

"Does he say the same for Henry?" Haven asked straightaway.

JJ nodded. "He did, when Henry was younger. But Henry's old enough now to handle himself, and it's my belief that you are too..."

"...except now I'm pregnant," Haven finished.

JJ didn't say a word.

They sipped their drinks quietly once more. The sounds of little kids playing in the playground floated up to them and Haven felt her heart skip a beat.

Would that be her in two year's time? Chasing after a chubby little girl or boy as they tore around the playground on their newfound legs? It was a thought that slightly terrified Haven...but filled her with quiet excitement at the same time.

"Can I ask why you went to Henry first?" came her mother's voice breaking into her thoughts.

Turning to look at her mom, Haven saw for the first time the hurt that resided in her mother's eyes. She knew she felt like her own daughter didn't trust her. And Haven hated that she had caused that.

"I was scared...and Henry's always looked out for me. I knew you and dad would be angry, but Henry wouldn't. I knew he would help me figure out how to tell you guys without passing judgement. I just...I knew he would look out for me like he always has"

JJ nodded understandingly. "It's a really good thing that you have that relationship with your brother. Don't ever take it for granted, ok?"

"I won't," Haven assured her mom, shuffling a little bit closer.

Putting an arm around Haven's shoulders, JJ sighed heavily. "You've got some big decisions to make, my girl. I know you said you don't want an abortion and I can completely respect that. But that means you have to go through this pregnancy. Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

Haven nodded. "I don't want an abortion. They sound awful"

"Well then, you need to decide if you want to keep the baby or give it up for adoption. I'm going to be very honest right now and tell you that I think it would be in your best interests to seriously consider adoption"

"Yeah," Haven said softly, looking down at the ground.

"I'll help you make that decision, but ultimately, it's up to you. Just know that whatever decision you make, it's a permanent commitment"

"Why did this happen to me?" Haven asked. "I mean, I didn't want this to happen at all. Why did the right circumstances for pregnancy have to land with me?"

"Shit happens, Haven. These things just happen to the most unprepared people and they have to deal with it"

"Does Dad hate me?"

The question threw JJ completely off guard. She swallowed thickly, turning to look at Haven with tears in her eyes.

"Your dad could never hate you, my girl. He's just upset. You're his little girl, and now you're having a baby. It's a big shock for him, more so than I think it is for me. He'll come round, he just needs time"

Haven let out a sob. "I just...I really want both of you right now, and I miss him because he's not speaking to me or even looking at me"

Wrapping both arms around her daughter, JJ hugged her tightly. "You know what I think you need to do? When your dad gets home tonight, I think you should ask him if he wants to go out for lunch on Saturday. Show him you want to be mature and handle this like an adult. You two can talk, and hopefully it'll start to get you to a better place"

Silence fell between them as Haven lay her head on her mom's shoulder. The sounds of the city played around them; birds in the trees, buses and cars, kids screaming as they played.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Mom," Haven said softly. "I feel like I'm losing my mind"

JJ smiled at the well-placed compliment. "You'll be fine, milagro. You'll be just fine"

* * *

><p>The evening had been tense. JJ had called and made an appointment for Haven to have an ultrasound, a phone call during which Will looked like he was in a great deal of pain. Will's duty to silence had any room in which he was residing almost unbearable to stay in. He had been mostly silent through dinner, focusing on his own food as JJ tried to encourage Haven to finish her meal.<p>

Once Henry had retreated to his room, Haven made her way back into the kitchen. Her mom was finishing up the dishes, while her dad was working on some paperwork from the precinct. She was glad her mom was still in the room. It made the whole thing feel a little less on edge.

"Dad?"

She was surprised when Will actually looked up. What she wasn't surprised about, however, was the expression on his face; totally indifferent.

Sliding into the chair across from her father, Haven placed both hands on the table.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me on Saturday...and we can talk?" she suggested softly.

Will stared blankly at his daughter for a moment. Glancing up, he noticed the look JJ was throwing over Haven's shoulder, and he instantly knew it would be in his best interests to accept the offer.

"Sure...sounds great," he said gruffly, picking up his pen once more.

Haven beamed.

"Thanks Dad," she said warmly, getting up and placing a kiss on her father's cheek before leaving the room again.

"You're a tough nut to crack, LaMontagne," JJ said sternly once she was sure their daughter was out of earshot.

"I don't like it," Will started, knowing where the conversation was going.

"You don't have to. But that girl is scared, and all she wants is your support. She told me today that she _misses _you. How sad is it that your own daughter misses you and you haven't even gone anywhere?"

Throwing the tea towel down on the table, JJ left the room also, leaving Will alone to consider what she had just said.

She didn't know what was going to happen in the future.

All she knew was it was going to be one hell of a ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a bit of a rollercoaster so far, hey?**

**I would've updated the other day but this little thing happened called The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. If you have never played Skyrim, I am telling you now, you are missing out on one of the best open world RPGs ever made. It's fantasy, medieval, magic, dragons, magic dragons, war, violence, thievery, horse riding...there's something for everyone. Like the other day, I ENDED A CIVIL WAR. I went into a city and swung my axe around and shouted some Imperial bastards off the top of a tall building, it was so great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates. And Bethesda did not pay me to endorse their game, I did it of my own accord because it is so fan-f***ing-tastic.**

* * *

><p>"Woah"<p>

Haven bit her lip, watching Connor closely to see what he was going to do.

She had caught up with him that morning and told him nothing more than that they needed to have a chat. Connor had agreed and joined her in a secluded corner of the school grounds during their lunch break. Haven had broken the news to him as quickly and as gently as she could.

"You're sure about this?" Connor questioned, lowering himself onto the low wall behind him.

"Positive," Haven replied. "No pun intended"

The corners of Connor's mouth quirked up in a tiny smile.

"Have you told your parents?"

Haven sighed, moving to sit beside him. "Yeah. My dad was so angry...he still is. I don't know for sure, he's not talking to me. But my mom is ok. She's disappointed, but she's supporting me"

"I want to support you too, Haven," Connor said quietly.

Haven looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah...I mean, I don't think a relationship between us will work out"

Haven shook her head. "No, I didn't think so either. We were just messing around. We never expected a baby"

"Exactly. But I still want to be here for you. If you decide to give the baby up for adoption, then I support that. If you decide to keep the baby, I want to be a part of its life"

Haven smiled, wrapping her arms around Connor. "I couldn't ask for anything more"

"I'll talk to my parents this afternoon. They'll be disappointed I'm sure...but what's done is done"

"I'm pretty sure my mom wants to speak with them, so let me know what they say"

Connor nodded. "I will"

Hugging each other one last time as they stood up, Haven kissed his cheek.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Sitting down across from her best friend, Amber, Haven was a little worried about how Amber was going to take the news. Amber was what Haven could simply describe as wild; a true party animal.<p>

"So you texted me and said you had something super duper important to tell me. Spill," Amber said nonchalantly, pushing her lunch around her plate and scooping up a mouthful of potato mash.

"I'm pregnant," Haven said quickly, keeping her voice low.

Amber laughed. "Yeah right Haven, like I'd believe that. As if you of all people would end up pregnant at sixteen"

Looking up, she saw the deadpan expression on Haven's face, how Haven had not even flinched.

She froze.

"Oh my god, you're actually serious," she whispered. "What happened!?"

"Broken condom," Haven muttered. "I thought Dad was going to kill me"

Amber's eyes widened. "I'm not surprised...oh my god. I just...wow"

Haven said nothing, merely nodded in agreement as she lamely pushed her food around in a circle before her.

"So who did you do the dirty with?" Amber asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Connor Dayo," Haven mumbled.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Really? Connor? Haven, you're an absolutely stunning girl, and you made a kid with Connor?"

Haven cocked her head, giving Amber a look that said '_Don't_'. "We really like and care about each other. I think he's cute. That's all that matters to me"

Amber shrugged. "I guess. What did he say?"

"He's shocked...but he's going to support me. It's all I can ask for," Haven replied softly.

Reaching across the table, Amber took Haven's hand. "You have me as well, Haven. I'll be the favourite aunt. The coolest aunt ever"

For what felt like the first time in ages, Haven cracked a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>Sifting through file after file, JJ found her brain getting further and further away from work with each one she opened.<p>

Stopping for a moment to sip her coffee, she leaned back in her chair, taking a deep breath as she cradled her mug in her hands.

"Too many files?"

Opening her eyes, JJ found Kate grinning at her from her desk. Smiling back, she shrugged.

"Something like that. I think Morgan slipped me a few"

Kate laughed, shifting the file she had just finished to the completed stack at her right. Grabbing a new one, she opened it and poised her pen, ready to begin.

But upon glancing up, she noticed JJ gazing off to the other side of the room, clearly absorbed in her thoughts.

"JJ?" she called softly, grabbing the blonde's attention.

"Yeah?" JJ replied, turning quickly to the brunette.

"Are you alright? You seem really distracted," Kate said simply.

"Actually, JJ, I've noticed that too," came Hotch's deep voice from behind JJ. "Is everything ok?"

JJ blushed a little, turning back to her desk. She hated it when people noticed things weren't ok. And right now was definitely not the time to tell the team that she was going to be a grandmother in seven months. They still had to work through it as a family.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just having some issues with Haven. Teenage stuff, you know how it is," she said quickly.

Kate scoffed. "Absolutely. God am I glad Meg's all grown up. Still have to get through what's left of Lauren's teen years"

"You'll let me know if something is wrong, won't you, JJ?" Hotch said quietly.

JJ looked up at her boss, nodding slightly as she gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything's fine, Hotch"

With a nod, Hotch walked away, ascending the steps to his office quickly and calmly.

As she turned back to her files, JJ let out an inaudible sigh.

If only they really knew.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm giving Henry a bit of a project. Yes, it means I can use something I absolutely love in this story, oh well, bit of fun for Henry.**

**And I want to sincerely thank Aoife (HotchnerJareau) for all her help with this chapter. She practically wrote half of it for me as due to my seriously screwed up sleeping pattern , my brain has just quit all creative processes. So thanks heaps Aoife, I hope I can return the favour someday :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

><p>Saturday finally arrived, and with it, so did Haven's lunch date with her dad.<p>

As she brushed her long dark hair, she was fighting the butterflies in her stomach. This could all go fantastically ad bring her and her dad back to a good place...or it could all go disastrously wrong.

Setting her hairbrush down, she looked at her appearance one final time in her mirror. Satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed her bag, closing her bedroom door behind her as she headed out onto the landing and down the stairs.

Henry was making his way up to his room, no doubt to play on his PlayStation. As he passed his sister, he grabbed her arm.

"Hey," Henry hissed. "If things go really sour, text me and I'll come and get you, ok?"

Haven smiled, pulling her brother into a hug. "Thanks Henry"

Squeezing her hand quickly, Henry pulled away, continuing up to his room.

Finally reaching the lounge room, Haven found her mom sitting on the sofa.

"Dad not ready yet?" she asked, making her mom look up as she entered the room.

"Not quite. He won't be long," JJ said gently. "You look very pretty"

Haven's cheeks went slightly pink. "Thanks Mom"

Hearing footsteps behind her, Haven turned to see her dad standing in the archway, clearly working hard to his face void of all emotion.

"Ready to go?" he asked flatly. Haven nodded, hugging her mom before walking to the front door, giving her dad a small smile as she passed him.

Approaching her husband, JJ gave him a stern look. The second Haven had closed the front door behind her, she spoke.

"Please behave. I don't want her coming home in tears. She's trying to be mature about this, so please hear her out"

Will heaved a sigh. "I'll try"

JJ gave a slight nod, wrapping her arms around in a quick hug before kissing his cheek. "She's still our daughter, Will"

Will nodded, letting go of his wife and following in his daughter's footsteps out the front door. Moments later, the door had closed, and they were gone.

"They're going to kill each other"

Slapping her son's shoulder, JJ glared at him.

"Don't say that!"

Turning on her heel, she walked into the dining room, taking a seat at the table where she had been sorting through random pieces of paper from the office.

"Hey Mom, you know how I have my PlayStation?" Henry asked, following his mom through to the other room.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Dad was saying he had an old PlayStation when I was little. Did he use it much?"

JJ shook her head. "He had it when I met him. He was a single guy living in New Orleans. Said he used to get drunk and come home and play video games"

Henry laughed. "Sounds like Dad"

"But after he moved here, he didn't use it much. Maybe occasionally, but not often at all"

"Does he still have it?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Henry shrugged. "I got bored the other day and I was going through Wikipedia pages. I ended up on the list of games for the really old PlayStations, like the first few models. Some of the games sound really good, and I was wondering if Dad had any of them"

JJ gestured over her shoulder. "If he still has it, it'll be in the garage with any games he had"

Henry beamed. "Cool! Thanks Mom"

JJ chuckled as her son ran off to find his dad's old possessions. She knew if he found it, it would be caked with dust and probably wouldn't work.

But her boy had a knack for tinkering with things and getting them working again. Therefore, she also knew it would not be long before she was hearing familiar game sounds coming from her son's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"That'll be forty two dollars"<p>

Opening his wallet, Will was surprised when Haven covered it with her hand.

"Let me. Why don't you go and pick a table?"

Will nodded curtly, turning and heading to a secluded corner of the cafe as his daughter paid for their food.

Once she had paid, Haven joined her father at the table, sliding into the seat opposite with her eyes downcast. They had barely spoken since leaving the house. The only time Will had spoken to his daughter was when he asked where she wanted to go.

Although his voice had been strained, it hadn't sounded hostile. To Haven, that was a glimmer of hope.

Neither of them knew what to say. It had been quite ugly between them for the past few days. Haven had been avoiding her father purely to avoid the rise in anxiety she felt whenever they were in the same room.

It felt like hours that they sat in the uncomfortable silence, neither of them sure exactly what to do or say.

Finally, just when Haven thought she couldn't take it anymore, Will spoke.

"So...you're definitely pregnant?" he asked slowly, cautiously sounding out each word to avoid sounding angry.

Haven swallowed thickly, her knuckles whitening as she clenched her hands together. "Yeah"

Will looked down, taking a deep breath as he clasped his hands in front of himself.

Haven felt herself relax a little more as she opened her mouth to speak. "I know...I know that this isn't want you and Mom want for me...I never wanted this either...but it's happened now. There's no going back"

"You sound just like your mother," Will mumbled, remembering the night Haven had broken the news to him and JJ.

Haven cracked a tiny smile. "Well...I sort of am a mother now...and you always say I'm too much like Mom for my own good"

She was amazed when Will smiled, although he clearly looked as though he was fighting it back. "You and your mom are like two peas in a pod"

Haven sighed, reaching for her dad's hand. "I really am sorry for everything. I know I've disappointed you and Mom, and I wish I could go back and make different choices"

Will accepted the gesture, holding his daughter's hand gently between his own. "Haven...I am shocked...upset even. You're my little girl, and now your life as you know it is going to change forever. You're so young to be having a baby...I know it happens worldwide every day, but your mother and I never imagined it would be our child. I love you so much, Haven, and all I've ever wanted is for you to grow up into the beautiful young lady that you are, see the world and experience everything it has to offer. Now you're going to have a baby, and it changes everything"

"I know," Haven said softly.

"That being said though...I know I reacted badly when you told us. I wasn't totally off point...but telling you to get an abortion was wrong and for that I apologise"

"I know I could've done more to prevent it...could've talked to Mom about the pill...but we weren't careless. It really was just an accident," Haven assured her father.

"Your mom explained everything. Have you...given any thought to what you're going to do about your education?"

Haven shrugged. "I really don't know what I'm going to do. I was hoping you and Mom would help me out"

Will nodded. "I know my behaviour hasn't been exactly nice recently...but you're still my daughter, milagro. I won't let you go through this on your own. It's hard enough when you're a fully grown adult with a stable job. The amount of times your mother simply dumped Henry in my lap and walked out of the house because he wouldn't stop crying...I'm amazed he's still alive"

Haven giggled. "He's just a troublemaker through and through"

"I'm going to try and put my differences aside and help you out as much as I can, ok? It still upsets me. But as your mother said, it's done. We have to make do now"

Haven smiled, letting go of her dad's hand as their food approached the table.

"I love you, Dad"

"I love you too, Haven"

* * *

><p>"YES!"<p>

Turning in surprise at her son's cry of success, JJ laughed to see him emerging from the garage, a tattered cardboard box clutched in his arms.

"You found it?" she asked incredulously. "I was convinced he would've thrown it out by now. This is proof that you and your father need to clean out the garage"

Setting the box down on the table, Henry lifted out the console, which was covered in an even layer of dust.

"PlayStation 3. Wow. This is so old," he mused, setting it down on the table.

As he examined the cords dangling from the dusty machine, JJ pawed through the box, lifting out the stacks of games that had been stored beneath their accompanying console.

"Grand Theft Auto 5. Like you need more violence and sex games," she scoffed. Henry laughed, taking the stack from her hands to have a look.

"Grand Theft Auto, Assassin's Creed, Far Cry 3, Skyrim...these games look awesome. Grand Theft Auto and Skyrim were on that list I was looking at"

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Not so fast kid, you have to get this thing working again"

Henry scoffed. "Come on Mom, that's easy. Clean out the dust, check the connections, make sure there's no chewed wires...Dad can help me when he gets home"

JJ shrugged, walking off to the kitchen as Henry packed everything back in the box and carried it up to his room.

That boy played so many video games, and yet he still had a girlfriend.

How, JJ would never be sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Little bit of Skyrim promotion at the bottom. If you are intrigued by the basic description there, honestly, go and buy it because you will not regret it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates and Bethesda did not pay me to promote their game.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Dovahkiin, dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin'<em>

"Henry! Turn your stupid TV down!" Haven cried, hammering on the bedroom wall. "I'm starting to sing that stupid dragon song and I don't like it!"

"You wouldn't think it's stupid if you accepted my offer to play the game!" Henry called back from the other side.

Henry and Will had successfully cleaned all the dust out of the old PlayStation 3 and gotten it working. It had been set up in Henry's room, the stack of games joining the ones he already had for his much newer PlayStation.

Haven rolled her eyes. "No thanks!"

Hearing a knock at her bedroom door, Haven sat up, setting her book to one side.

"Is that you, Henry?" she called.

The door opened, and her mother's head appeared around the frame. "Nope, just me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Haven replied, moving over so her mother could sit down beside her.

"So your ultrasound is on Wednesday morning. I'll take you and drop you at school afterwards. We'll just say you had a dentist appointment," JJ said as she sat down. "The ultrasound will tell you how far along you are and just make sure everything is ok"

Haven nodded, satisfied with what her mom was saying.

"Have you given any more thoughts on what you're going to do once the baby is born?"

Letting out a sigh, Haven shrugged. "I'm not decided. I mean...it's a big decision. On the one hand, giving the baby up for adoption means I can go back to a mostly normal life and finish my education almost on time...but I know I would miss my baby so much. On the other hand, if I keep the baby...that's a lot to take on, and I don't know if I can do it. It also means I have to put my future on hold, which isn't so bad I guess, but still"

JJ nodded, reaching over to squeeze Haven's hand. "It is a big decision, Haven. And I know I said it's probably in your best interests to consider adoption...but I know it's a difficult thing to do, just give up your baby to someone else"

"Yeah," Haven said softly. "If I kept the baby...would you and Dad be able to help me out?"

JJ nodded slowly. "We would be able to help you, but you would also have to learn how to care for the baby by yourself, because in a few years you'll have to be independent. If you keep the baby, it wouldn't be long before you two needed your own space, and your dad and I can't move in with you"

"I know," Haven replied.

"Just have a good think about it, ok? We need to know soon because if you decide to give the baby up for adoption, that needs to be sorted out before you give birth"

At the word 'birth', Haven swallowed thickly. "Does giving birth hurt?"

JJ shrugged. "It depends. A lot of things factor in to whether birth hurts"

"Did it hurt for you?"

"With your brother, yes. Usually, the first time you deliver naturally, it'll hurt more. Epidurals can take the edge off, which it did for Henry, but I could still feel a lot of pressure and that alone was a bit painful. With you on the other hand, it was a little better. I delivered without an epidural or any pain medication because after the hell we'd been through trying to have you, I didn't want _any_ complications"

Haven grimaced. "I'm hurting just thinking about it"

JJ laughed. "Well, with you I probably hurt more than with Henry, but it felt easier delivering you. Henry just didn't want to come out"

Haven grinned. "So that's why he lives in his bat cave and we never see him"

JJ laughed again, shaking her head at her daughter.

"That could be part of the reason"

* * *

><p>Sliding into Henry's room, Haven shut the door behind her.<p>

"Oh sure Haven, come in," Henry said sarcastically, shooting his sister a grin.

"I could hear your character fighting something, so I knew you weren't watching porn," Haven shot back.

"Nice," Henry replied. "Like I watch porn"

Raising an eyebrow at her brother, Haven sat down beside him.

"I'm twenty one, I do what I want," he muttered, shuffling over so she had a bit more room.

Leaning into her brother's side, Haven watched as his on-screen character took a swing at a dragon's snout, which was currently trying to get a good bite in.

"Is this Skyrim?" she asked incredulously. "You've been playing all day?"

"It's a great game, Haven"

Smiling as she settled against him, she sighed softly. "Tell me the story. I don't want to think about this baby for a while"

"Well, Skyrim is the largest province of Tamriel. It's now 4E 201, and dragons have returned to Skyrim. The High King is dead. The leader of the Stormcloaks, Ulfric Stormcloak, shouted him to pieces. Your character is the Last Dragonborn – a person born of dragon blood, who is the only one capable of defeating the World Eater, Alduin. Alduin is resurrecting the dragons from their burial mounds, and in the midst of the civil war between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials, it is your job to defeat them..."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In honour of our lovely AJ's baby bump and wonderful news, guess who also has a bump? Miss Haven of course!**

**Although, not so wonderful news here, sorry guys :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

><p>Pulling her pyjama shirt over her head, Haven turned towards the mirror. As she caught sight of her reflection, she froze.<p>

She had a bump. It was barely there, but Haven knew her body. Her stomach was normally flatter than that.

Turning side on, she stared at her reflection, one hand resting lightly over the rounded skin of her belly.

"Wow," she breathed, in awe of the fact that she really did have a little baby growing inside her, depending on her for life.

It was scary to think that it was really happening. She was so young, and she was already creating life, something which she was both in awe of and terrified of. But Haven was determined to stick it out. She had had sex at a young age, and now she was going to have to deal with the consequences.

"Haven, come on, you're going to be late!" Henry called through the door.

Startling, Haven jumped. "Yeah, coming!" she yelled back, grabbing her clothes from her bed and pulling them on. She ran her hairbrush through her hair, throwing it into a ponytail, before grabbing her bag and making her way out of her room.

* * *

><p>JJ had thanked her lucky stars when they reached five o'clock without getting called for a case. Heading straight home as soon as they had finished work, she'd come through the door to find her husband and her kids sitting around the table laughing.<p>

She had lingered for a moment in the hallway, listening to the sounds of their happiness. She knew Will still had some issues to work through where Haven's pregnancy was concerned, but it warmed her heart to hear them all together, happy and content.

"Nice to see you out of your cave," she said as she entered the room, smirking at her son. Henry stuck his tongue out in reply, making JJ laugh.

"We made dinner. Chicken stir fry. I was going to make savoury omelettes, similar to the ones you used to like at the pub in New Orleans, but Haven turned green as soon as I suggested it," Will told his wife.

Turning to look at her daughter, JJ noticed the green tinge creeping up her cheeks. She watched her daughter with concern, knowing all too well what was coming next.

"Haven?"

"Now I'm actually gonna be sick," Haven choked out, flying out of her chair and heading for the sink. JJ was quick to follow, holding Haven's hair back as she leaned over the sink and retched violently. JJ was glad there were no dishes in the sink; that was not a cleaning job she particularly wanted to deal with.

Rubbing Haven's back as she coughed and gagged, JJ turned on the tap, rinsing the sink out as Haven finally straightened up.

"You ok?" she asked, handing Haven some paper towel.

"Yeah," Haven choked out, wiping her mouth as JJ shut off the tap.

"Eggs used to make me queasy too. It'll get better in a few weeks," JJ said gently.

"I sure hope so," Haven replied, binning the paper towel and heading back to the table. Sliding back into her chair beside her brother, she willed her stomach to keep everything else down.

As Will and Henry got lost in a card game, Haven had her head down, staring at the wooden surface of the table. A thousand thoughts were running through her head.

When she felt her mother's hand close around hers, she looked up.

"You'll be ok," JJ said softly, just loud enough for her daughter to hear.

Haven managed a smile, squeezing her mom's hand.

"I know"

* * *

><p>Looking up from the case file she was perusing, JJ smiled when Will walked towards her with a glass of wine.<p>

"For you," he said warmly, handing it to her. JJ smiled gratefully, taking a sip as she closed the case file and set it to one side.

"Thank you," she said, settling back as Will sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I still can't really believe this is happening," Will said softly. "She's our baby girl...where has the time gone?"

"I don't know," JJ sighed, setting the glass down on the coffee table before cuddling into Will's side. "It feels like yesterday she was born...now she's having a baby of her own"

"Remember how stressful your pregnancy was with her?"

"God, don't remind me. I was a freaking mess"

Tipping JJ's chin up so she was looking at him, Will tightened his hold on her. "You had every right to be. After what happened in Afghanistan...and what we went through...I didn't blame you"

"We just need everything to go smoothly for Haven. We'll get her through this...it's not conventional but what's done is done. We still raised a beautiful girl with a heart of gold," JJ said softly.

"We did. I'm still...not angry...maybe frustrated is a better word. But she's still our daughter. Everything will fall into place"

* * *

><p>"MOM!"<p>

Her eyes flying open, it took JJ a moment to register where she was.

"MOM! Mom! MOM!" came the repeated scream of her daughter. JJ could hear the tears, the sickening fear that was lacing her daughter's voice.

"Haven?" she yelled back, throwing the covers off of herself and leaping out of the bed as Will made an attempt to get up. "Haven!"

Upon discovering his foot was tangled in the sheets, Will stumbled, falling to the floor as JJ threw open the bedroom door and hurried down the hallway.

"Haven, what's wrong-" JJ started to say as she reached Haven's bedroom door in seconds, throwing it open just moments before she froze in the doorway.

"I don't...what...I," Haven sobbed from where she was huddled on the floor, her hands gripping her stomach. "Mom, I-"

JJ felt like she was going to throw up. There was blood. On Haven's bed sheets, on her pyjama shorts, on her hands. She was ghostly pale, tears streaking her cheeks as she gasped for air.

"Haven, what-" Will started as he finally caught up to his wife. He fell silent, his face draining of colour as he took in the image before him. "Oh my god"

Forcing her legs to move, JJ managed a few steps into the room before she collapsed just in front of her daughter.

"It's ok, Haven, it's ok," she choked out, her voice cracking as she wrapped her arms around her distraught child.

"Haven, are you ok, I heard you-" came Henry's voice as he ran down the hallway. JJ knew he'd reached the door once his voice dropped off.

"What the fuck happened?" he suddenly exclaimed, his voice rising in panic. "Is she ok? Mom!"

"Will, g-get the car k-keys. Henry...get one of the bla-blankets out of the closet...you're going to c-carry your sister t-to the car," JJ instructed through oncoming tears, her voice shaking terribly. Her hands were shaking awfully and her skin had gone as pale as Haven's.

She listened as the two men ran off to do what she had asked them. Once they were gone, she looked back at her hysterical child.

"Haven...Haven, look at me," she said softly, brushing Haven's hair back from her face with a shaking hand.

Haven lifted her face, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to contain her sobs. "Wha-what's ha-happen-ing to m-me?"

Tears sprung to JJ's eyes as she swallowed thickly in an effort to control them. "I...I think you're having a miscarriage"

Haven let out a distraught sob, crumbling in her mother's arms. She was unable to get any more words out, instead only able to cry as JJ held her tightly.

Henry returned shortly after, clutching a thick blanket he had retrieved from the closet. Without any words, he wrapped Haven up in it before easily lifting her into his arms. Haven clutched at him, her face buried in his shoulder as they left the room.

Now alone, JJ looked around the room, taking in the sight of the blood on the bed and on the floor before her. It looked like a crime scene, but it also brought back painful memories.

_Kicking the covers away, JJ froze when she felt wetness on the sheets. Looking down, she realised the bleeding had picked up again. She had bled through the sanitary napkin she'd worn to bed, her underwear and her sweatpants._

The last thing she wanted to think about was her own miscarriage just two years prior to Haven's arrival. It made her sick to her stomach.

_After five more minutes of intense contractions, JJ felt something easily slide from between her legs. She immediately started to cry as she realised what it was._

_Letting go of Will's hand, she reached into the water, gently lifting their tiny baby up against her chest._

"_Oh cher," Will breathed, his tears falling as he took in the sight of the little baby, so tiny that it fit snugly in JJ's hand. The features had only just started to develop, but it was developed enough to see a tiny nose and pair of eyes. Miniscule hands and spindly little legs completed the tiny little figure._

Diving for Haven's wastebasket, JJ heaved up the contents of her stomach, unable to take it any longer as the memories of that horrible day came flooding back.

Teenage pregnancy wasn't what she wanted for her daughter. But this was not how she wanted Haven's pregnancy to end.

She wouldn't have wished it on her worst enemy, let alone her own child.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry to do that to you. HotchnerJareau and I have had this planned out for ages. She's a godsend!**

**So in other news, I have potentially broken a bone in my wrist/hand. We were learning a contemporary dance at dancing the other night and we had to punch the floor (imagine holding a screwdriver and having to stab it into the floor. That motion). I got really into the dance because I really liked it and on our LAST run through, I punched the floor so hard that I felt something crack. Today it was black and tender and swollen. It doesn't **_**hurt**_** but it aches a bit and I still have full range of motion pretty much, so if it's still a lovely shade of black tomorrow, I'll be trotting off to the doctor.**

**I can still write, which is a good thing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

><p>Alone in the room with Haven, all JJ had managed to do was cry for what her daughter was going through. Henry and Will had opted to wait in the waiting room, sensing that the two girls needed some time alone to process the events of the night.<p>

Laying beside Haven, JJ was holding her sobbing daughter, running her fingers soothingly through Haven's hair. They had sat in total silence since the doctors and nurses had all left them alone.

Wiping at her eyes with her free hand, JJ swallowed thickly, trying to quell her sobs as Haven turned over and laid her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I was...starting to...get used...to the idea of...having a baby," Haven choked out, tears leaking from her already swollen eyes. "And now...it's gone"

Biting her lip, JJ wrapped an arm around her daughter, pulling her close. "Oh, Haven...it's cruel. You may be young and supposedly...better off, but it's not fair...not fair that you have to deal with this"

Haven let out a sob. "It's horrible. I would never...wish that this had happened to you when...you were pregnant with me"

JJ swallowed hard, remembering the day she and Haven had had a massive fight which had resulted in Haven saying that JJ wished she had miscarried her little miracle.

"It is horrible, baby girl...and I'm right here for you...right here"

* * *

><p>Standing just inside the door of his daughter's hospital room, Will had a lump in his throat the size of a golf ball.<p>

Haven was curled on her side, her face buried in her arms. She had long since stopped crying, but had refused to talk to anyone, instead choosing to keep her face hidden most of the time.

Behind her, JJ was laying on her side, propped up on her elbow as she gently stroked Haven's upper arm. She had barely said a word either, and Will knew it was because she was reliving her second miscarriage.

"Haven LaMontagne?" came a voice from the door.

Will turned to find a young female doctor standing in the doorway, patiently waiting to be given the ok to come in.

"Haven's my daughter. I'm Will LaMontagne," Will said softly, holding his hand out to the doctor, who shook it warmly.

"I'm Doctor McKinley. I just need to do one last ultrasound for Haven before she goes home," she replied, her voice gentle and sympathetic. "Is that ok, Haven? Or would you like me to come back in a little while"

Haven mumbled something into the crook of her arm.

"She'll have it now," JJ relayed quietly. McKinley nodded, moving around to the side of Haven's bed as Haven finally shifted to lie on her back.

"I'm gonna go and find Henry," Will said softly. JJ nodded, watching as her husband left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Dragging the portable ultrasound machine over to the edge of Haven's bed, McKinley took a seat on the little stool as Haven pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach. JJ slid off the edge of the bed, sitting on the chair beside it and folding her arms on the edge of the mattress. One hand loosely gripped Haven's as she rested her chin on her arms.

"I won't tell you the gel's going to be cold, because I'm sure you've already heard that a hundred times this evening," McKinley said softly, giving Haven a sympathetic smile.

Placing the transducer against Haven's skin, she switched the screen on, adjusting the strength until she had it set correctly.

"Ok...," she murmured softly, moving it around slowly on Haven's belly.

A short silence passed before McKinley froze, staring at the screen in utter confusion. "What the...?"

"What?" JJ asked suddenly, lifting her head. "Is something wrong?"

McKinley shook her head, her expression reading nothing but total surprise. "Haven is still pregnant"

"_What?_" Haven and JJ said unanimously, both perking up immediately.

Pointing to a darkened shape on the edge of the screen, McKinley smiled. "Right there. You were originally pregnant with twins"

Haven's eyes widened. "You're joking"

McKinley shook her head. "It appears you've undergone what's known as vanishing twin syndrome; the miscarriage of one embryo while the other remains viable and healthy. It's uncommon for it to present as a full blown miscarriage. Most simply absorb back into the body without you ever knowing they were there"

JJ gaped at the doctor, unable to believe what she was saying. "So...she's still having a baby?"

McKinley nodded. "And she should carry it to term. Of course, if that's what you want-"

"I'm not having an abortion," Haven cut in defiantly.

"Ok well, have you had an ultrasound since finding out you were pregnant?"

Haven shook her head.

Moving the transducer over so she had a clearer view of the baby, McKinley studied the image before her. "Looks like you're about eleven weeks. Everything looks just fine with this little one. Don't worry about not knowing what to feel. It's perfectly ok to grieve the baby you lost and feel happy about the one you still have"

Haven nodded, swallowing heavily as she gripped her mom's hand.

Wiping Haven's stomach off with a paper towel, McKinley rose from her stool. "I'll go grab your discharge papers"

As she left the room, Haven burst into tears again, prompting JJ to pull her into a tight hug.

"It's ok, Haven, it's ok," JJ whispered, rubbing Haven's back. "You're ok"

"I don't want to give it up for adoption," Haven sobbed. "Not after this"

JJ bit her lip, holding her daughter tightly. Whilst she had hoped that in the best interests of Haven's future, Haven would've chosen adoption, as soon as the vanishing twin had been revealed, she'd known what Haven was going to say.

She had promised to support Haven with whatever decision she made. And she was going to make good on that promise.

"We'll talk about it, ok? You've had a rough night. You need to take some time to let all this process, and then you can make your decision," she said warmly, kissing Haven's temple as she pulled away from the hug.

"I love you, Mom," Haven replied, sniffing and wiping her nose on her sleeve.

JJ smiled, tucking Haven's messy hair behind her ear.

"I love you too"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Amber's back!**

**My wrist isn't broken! (Not sure what story I posted that anecdote in, but I thought it was broken). It's just a nice shade of green.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Twins?!" Will spluttered, suddenly looking incredibly pale as he groped for something to hold onto.<em>

_JJ nodded, swallowing thickly as she drew her jacket tighter around herself. "She was originally having twins. She miscarried one, and is still pregnant with the other"_

"_Woah," Henry muttered. "That happens?"_

"_Apparently more often than people know," JJ said quietly. "Haven was unlucky in that hers presented...the way it did"_

_Seeing the upset expression cross JJ's face, Will moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her as she took a deep breath to calm herself._

"_It was years ago, cher. Focus on our girl. She's gonna need her momma more than ever," he said softly, rubbing her back soothingly._

"_I know," JJ whispered, closing her eyes and clutching at him tightly._

"_Just breathe, my girl"_

* * *

><p>Will had been understandably shocked about the twins revelation, and while he had been devastated that Haven had had to experience a miscarriage, he was quietly relieved that she was no longer contending with twins. Judging from JJ's tone and behaviour, he knew she felt exactly the same way.<p>

Wiping down the kitchen counter after breakfast, JJ looked over to where Haven was curled up on the couch in the lounge room, absently playing a game on her phone. She had decided to keep Haven home for the rest of the week, knowing that she needed some time to adjust to what had happened.

As she rinsed the cloth out in the sink, there was a knock at the front door.

"Haven, can you get that?" she called over her shoulder, knowing exactly who was at the front door.

Haven sighed, pulling herself off the couch and making her way to the front door. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to anyone outside her family.

Pulling the door open, however, she was surprised to find Amber standing on the doorstep, two plastic grocery bags in her hands.

"Hey," Amber said softly, giving her friend a warm smile. "Your mom rang me this morning while you were sleeping. Said you were going through some stuff and could probably use a friend. Mom let me play hookey to spend the day with you"

Haven bit her lip to fight back tears as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Amber. As wild and rambunctious as her best friend was, she truly was the best friend she knew she could always count on.

Dropping the grocery bags beside her, Amber reciprocated the hug, noticing when Haven started to cry.

"What's going on with you, Haven?" she asked gently. "Aside from the obvious"

Haven stepped back, wiping her eyes as she exhaled heavily. "I'll explain everything, I promise"

Amber nodded, picking up the bags once more as she followed her friend inside.

"Hi Amber," JJ said warmly as the two girls appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey JJ," Amber replied, lifting the two bags onto the table.

"Whatcha got there?" JJ asked, leaning back against the counter as she watched the two girls.

Amber grinned, opening a bag. "Ben & Jerry's. New York Super Fudge for me, Choc Chip Cookie Dough for Haven, and I even grabbed a tub of Couch Potato for you, JJ, because I know you like it even though it's weird as hell"

"You didn't have to do that, Amber," JJ laughed as she took the tub from Amber's hands and moved to put it in the freezer.

"I also got movies," Amber said to Haven as JJ took the other two tubs of ice-cream and placed them into the freezer alongside her own.

"Please don't tell me you got chick flicks, I'll actually barf if you make me watch chick flicks," Haven said seriously, wiping her eyes once more to make sure all the tears were gone.

Amber laughed. "No, I got those appalling end of the world disaster movies with terrible CGI that you seem to live for. I think one is even Korean"

JJ burst out laughing. "God, Haven, you've got awful taste in movies"

Haven cracked a smile as she scooped up the pile of DVD's, leading Amber from the kitchen and upstairs to her room.

Reaching her bedroom, she dropped the DVD's on her bed as Amber shut the door behind them.

"Wanna talk?" Amber said softly, approaching the bed as Haven sat down on the edge of it.

Haven took a deep breath, her shoulders slumping as she stared at the floor.

"I was eleven weeks pregnant with twins," she said softly.

"Was?" Amber asked, confused. "Oh my god, Haven, wait-"

"I miscarried one of them on Tuesday night," Haven whispered, the tears filling her eyes. "The other baby is fine...the doctor said it was normal to feel so conflicted...but I just...my mom went through that. Before she had me"

"Oh Haven, I'm so sorry," Amber breathed, putting an arm around Haven's shoulders.

"No-one outside our family is supposed to know that Mom miscarried, so please don't tell anyone," Haven pleaded.

Amber nodded. "It's ok, your secret's safe with me"

"I'm so...out of it. I'm upset that I miscarried...but at the same time, I'm kind of glad I'm not having twins anymore. I keep thinking that maybe it was for the best, and then I feel guilty for thinking that. But then I think that if it was supposed to be for the best, wouldn't I have miscarried both? So...maybe the best thing is for me to keep the baby...I'm just so confused," Haven admitted, tears tracking down her cheeks.

"You don't have to decide right away, Haven. I'm sure your mom has told you that. Let everything sink in," Amber replied.

"I'm so tired," Haven mumbled, laying her head on Amber's shoulder.

"Let's watch something shockingly awful. You can focus on people getting swallowed by disproportionately large tsunami waves," Amber said, moving away from Haven so she could get up and put a movie on. Grabbing the bag, she rifled through it.

"We've got _2012: Ice Age _or _Category 7: End of the World _making up the first choice of the day," she suggested.

"End of the world sounds pretty good to me," Haven giggled, settling back against her pillows as Amber put the DVD in the player.

She was glad her friend was there. It was so easy to feel comfortable and open when Amber was around.

They wasted the entire day, eating ice-cream and indulging in some pretty god-awful movies. JJ even joined them around mid afternoon, making various comments about how appalled she was at Haven's taste in movies.

Despite everything going on, by the end of the day, Haven was feeling better. She felt like things were looking up.

Maybe everything would be ok.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Short chapter, but very important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p>Swallowing thickly, Haven looked up at her parents. They were sitting opposite her, calmly waiting to hear what she was going to say.<p>

"I wanted to talk...about adoption versus keeping the baby...and I wanted both of you to tell me, _honestly_, what you think I should do," she explained softly, keeping her voice level.

"Honey, no matter what we think, the final decision has to come from you-" JJ started.

"I know," Haven cut in. "I know that. But I love you guys, and your opinion is really important to me. I need to hear what you have to say"

JJ studied her daughter closely, taking a deep breath as she tried to think of a concise way to word what she wanted to say.

Clasping her hands in front of her, she took another deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. "Haven...you're sixteen. That's really young..._really_ young, to be having a baby. And you know that I will do my best to support you with whatever you decide to do...but in thinking about _your_ best interests, I believe adoption is your best option"

Haven nodded, not saying a word until her mother was done speaking.

"You have a year and a half left of school, and after that, you want to go to university. Keeping up your education is really hard when you have a baby. One of my friends had a baby right out of high school, and she never got the opportunities to go to university like the rest of us because she had a little boy to look after," JJ explained. "I'm not saying you're not capable of looking after a baby...I'm just thinking of your future and what you want to get out of it"

Looking between his wife and his daughter, Will let out a breath. "I agree with your mother. We only want what's best for you and obviously, a baby wasn't what we had envisioned for you when you were born"

Haven nodded slowly, taking in every one of her father's words.

Taking a deep breath, Will glanced at JJ as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the edge of the table. "That being said...while I do think adoption is really the best choice for you...if that's not the choice you want to make, then I'm going to support you. Because if you decide to keep the baby, it's a lot of hard work. We would expect you to be independent, but we wouldn't expect you to do it all on your own"

JJ smiled slightly, placing her hand over Will's as she turned her attention to Haven.

Haven bit her lip, tapping her fingers together as she chose her words. "I've been thinking about this...a _lot_. And I understand why you guys think adoption is my best choice, I do...but after Tuesday night...I don't think I can give the baby up"

JJ nodded knowingly, exhaling heavily as she tossed her head to get her hair out of her face. "I knew you were going to say that"

Haven looked apologetically at her parents. "I feel like I'm disappointing you, but...after everything we went through the other night, I can't just give the surviving baby up to someone else and go back to my life and pretend like nothing happened. I screwed up by getting pregnant so young, and I don't want you guys to be covering my mistakes now. I want to own up to it, I want to take responsibility for my actions and be mature about this. Giving the baby up for adoption doesn't mean I couldn't do any of this, but I feel like...for _me_ to live with this, I need to be a mom. I need to raise this child"

JJ had tears in her eyes which she quickly tried to fight back. "You have our support, Haven. Just know this...it's not as easy as it looks. Looking after a baby is hard work. You'll have our help, but ultimately, it's your responsibility. You need to be sure that this is what you want to do"

Haven nodded confidently. "I'm sure"

Will gave his daughter a gentle smile. "Then it's settled. You'll have grown up in so many ways by the time this baby arrives, and you'll continue to grow for years to come"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm getting really into this story again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

><p><em>How long until you're going to be home? I miss you. Xx Haven<em>

Reading her daughter's text, JJ felt a painful tug in her chest. She and Haven had always been close, but recent events had brought them even closer. A simple text like Haven had just sent meant the world to the blonde.

_On the jet now. Be home in time for dinner, I promise. I miss you too. Xx Mom_

"You ok?" came Kate's voice as she sat down beside JJ on the couch. "You seemed kind of emotional for a second there"

JJ grinned. "You're better at your job than they give you credit for"

Kate smiled. "Thanks, but you didn't answer my question. Is everything ok?"

Looking up, JJ realised all eyes were on her. With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew she hadn't been exactly subtle about the fact that something was going on at home.

"We've noticed it too, JJ," Hotch said softly, answering the question she never voiced. "You've been a little off lately"

Taking a deep breath, JJ realised she was about to cry. She hadn't yet cried over the predicament her family, or more specifically, her daughter, was in. Of all the times she was going to, did it have to be now?

She knew she could tell them. They would support Haven and be there for her like family should. Why was it so hard?

"It's nothing," she started lamely. "I'm fine"

"Are you really?" Hotch asked, giving her a knowing look.

Looking down, JJ took a deep breath. She swallowed thickly before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Haven's pregnant"

That was all she managed to choke out before she burst into tears. "We found out two weeks ago, and it's just been...so hard to come to terms with. My baby is having a baby"

Burying her face in her hands, JJ felt Kate wrap her arms around her. It had gone silent apart from her sobs. No-one knew what to say.

"Excuse me," she whispered, pulling away from Kate and heading for the bathroom.

It was as she slid the lock into place that she totally fell apart, collapsing on top of the closed toilet as sobs wracked her body.

Her baby was having a baby. Haven's life as she knew it was gone forever and now revolved around caring for a child.

She and Will would be grandparents. Henry, an uncle. It was finally starting to sink in, and it felt...unbelievable. Teenage pregnancy was not the path she had ever imagined her daughter going down.

She knew people would stare at Haven. Make lewd comments, judge her to no end. And JJ wanted nothing more than to protect her child from that. Because Haven was not the girl that JJ knew all those strangers would assume she was.

"JJ?"

At Hotch's voice, JJ lifted her head, seeing her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her mascara having made tracks down her cheeks.

Grabbing some toilet paper, she cleaned up the mascara as best as she could, before reaching up and unlocking the door.

She remained seated on the closed toilet lid as Hotch slid the door open.

"I'm fine," she muttered instinctively.

Kneeling down in front of her, Hotch gently took her hands into his. "No, JJ, you're not. You've let the last two weeks catch up with you. You need to deal with things as they come"

"I know," JJ sniffed, her voice wavering dangerously. "I just...I'm trying to be strong for Haven and it's _so hard_"

"How is Haven?" Hotch asked.

"She's ok. She's been really mature about it all, actually," JJ said shakily. "She wants to keep the baby, because as she said, she screwed up and she wants to own up to that and deal with the consequences"

Hotch smiled. "You and Will raised an amazing girl. She sounds like she's got a handle on it"

"She was having twins," JJ said, sobs breaking through once more. "And she miscarried one"

Hotch's heart sank, his mind flashing back to the day JJ had told the team about her miscarriage. She'd been utterly shattered.

Now her breakdown made sense.

"Is she alright? Are _you _alright?"

JJ shrugged. "Haven's...in shock. I'm just...barely coping. I don't know, Hotch, it's just a rough couple of weeks for us"

Squeezing her hands, Hotch gave her a comforting smile. "You need to go home and talk these things through with Will. He can do and say a whole lot more than I can. And it sounds like you and Haven need to talk as well"

"All we do these days is talk," JJ muttered. "But you're right"

"Why don't you come out and join us? If you want to talk about it with the others, go for it. If you don't, that's ok too," Hotch said softly.

"I can't face them after that"

Hotch grinned. "Yes you can, JJ. We're not judging you. Take a minute to calm down, and then come back out, ok?"

Hesitating for a moment, JJ finally nodded. Hotch gave her one last smile before standing up and walking back to the main cabin, letting the door slide closed behind him.

It took JJ a few minutes to pull herself together and get cleaned up. When she was finally certain that she had calmed down enough, she exited the bathroom.

As she shyly walked back towards the seats, she was relieved to find that they weren't watching her, waiting for answers. They were playing Uno on the plane's table.

"Here blondie, saved you a seat," Morgan said warmly, gesturing to the seat beside him. "We'll deal you in when Hotch stops cheating"

JJ managed a laugh as she took the seat Morgan was offering. Everyone was in on the game, and everyone was convinced that someone else was cheating. JJ knew for a fact that Hotch _was_ cheating, as she spotted him slip a card into his lap when he thought no-one was watching.

No-one asked a question, for which she was grateful. They knew now, and they could help the LaMontagnes through the difficult time ahead, but they weren't pressing her.

As she sat there, surrounded by her team, JJ felt more at ease.

The only person left to tell was her mom.

* * *

><p>JJ had no sooner closed the front door behind her than Haven had appeared in the hallway in front of her.<p>

"Hey," she said softly, noting her daughter's saddened expression. "What's the matter, milagro?"

"I missed you," Haven replied, walking into her mother's embrace and laying her head on JJ's shoulder. "I had a rough day"

Rubbing Haven's back, JJ nodded knowingly. "Me too, my girl"

"I just kept thinking about...the other baby. And how I have to explain all this to Connor and how his parents want to talk to you and Dad and...I'm just tired," Haven sighed.

Holding Haven close, JJ kissed the top of her head. "You're my daughter. You'll manage"

Haven smiled, lifting her head so she could look at her mom. "I love you, Mom"

"I love you too, milagro. So much"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Pretty full on. Yeah, the mother is kind of cliché, oh well, it made for a good conflict.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

><p>"I was pregnant with twins"<p>

The words were so softly spoken that Connor almost didn't hear her. But his heart sank immediately; he knew he'd heard her correctly.

"Twins? Seriously?" he asked, his voice dripping with astonishment.

Haven nodded sadly. "But I miscarried one," she said quietly, wanting to get it out in the open as soon as possible. Seeing his expression fall, she quickly spoke up. "The other baby is fine"

Connor shook his head in disbelief. "Haven...why didn't you call me? I would've been there if you needed me"

"It's ok," Haven said reassuringly. "It was hard, but I had my mom. I just kind of wanted some space for a while, you know?"

Connor nodded understandingly. "I can respect that. Are you ok?"

Haven shrugged. "It's a lot to take in, but I'm coping"

Reaching across the table, Connor took Haven's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Well, I'm here for you, ok?"

Smiling back at him, Haven nodded. "I know. Thank you"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that my son is the father of this child?"<p>

As soon as the words had left Valeria Dayo's mouth, Haven watched her mother's eyes narrow dangerously.

JJ and Will had decided to meet informally with the Dayo's to discuss the predicament their children were in. What they had met with was an unusually quiet husband, and a very opinionated wife. Connor and Haven sat awkwardly at opposite ends of the table, avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Are you accusing our daughter of sleeping around?" JJ asked coldly. "Because we've raised her better than that, certainly"

Valeria muttered something under her breath which Haven didn't quite catch. JJ, however, obviously did, because she immediately made to rise from her seat, only to be forcefully pulled back down by Will.

"We just don't want Connor to end up tied down to this child for the rest of his life. We've got high hopes for him. He's already looking at _Ivy League_ schools," Valeria said coolly, emphasising the 'Ivy League' as she glanced over at Haven.

"You're kidding me, right?" Will said suddenly. "No offence, Connor, you're a great kid, aside...from the obvious-"

"Aside from the obvious?" Valeria spat.

Haven took a deep breath, tipping her head back as she silently prayed for it to stay under control.

"Haven has just as many hopes for her future as Connor does," Will said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"A baby changes that. Ties her down to looking after this child. You can't build a career after getting pregnant at sixteen," Valeria scoffed. "I don't want Connor to pass up his future"

"It takes two people to make a baby. Connor isn't the only one here looking at colleges and deciding what he wants to do with his life," Haven cut in, surprising everyone at the table. "You should know that. Or are you such an old fashioned bitch that you think everything falls to the woman?"

"Haven!" JJ exclaimed as Haven rose from her chair and stormed out of the room. Getting up, she ignored the furious look on Valeria's face as she followed her daughter up the stairs to her bedroom.

Reaching Haven's bedroom door just before it could slam, JJ pushed her way inside.

"What the hell was that?" she exclaimed in disbelief as Haven stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face her.

"What? I'm supposed to sit there and take that? Have her make me out to be some sort of slut who can't keep my legs closed?" Haven replied, her voice rising with each word. "I know Connor's very bright, but I have a future too. I may be responsible for this child but I'm not _tied down_ with no hopes for a career! She's being a snobby bitch!"

"Yeah, Haven, I know, I don't like the woman either, but you can't say that to her! If Connor remains a part of this baby's life, then she will too, and you don't want her to make your life miserable every time she walks into a room!" JJ explained. There was shouting floating up the stairs. Will's voice was clear as a bell above the rest.

"So I shouldn't stand up for myself? She doesn't want her perfect, precious angel son to be associated with me for the rest of his life, like I'm some kind of dirty whore," Haven spat.

"Haven, please watch your mouth," JJ sighed. "I know you're pissed, I am as well"

A knock at the slightly open door interrupted their conversation. Turning around, they found Connor standing in the doorway, waiting for permission to enter the room.

"I'm sorry about my mother," he offered softly.

Sensing the two teens needed to talk, JJ excused herself from the room, giving Connor a warning look as she headed downstairs to try and diffuse the situation in the dining room.

"She thinks I'm a slut," Haven said simply as Connor entered the room and closed the door to block out the argument raging downstairs.

Connor shrugged. "That may be the case...but I'm not my mother. I don't think like her. I don't care what she says, Haven, I want to support you and be a part of this baby's life"

"What about your Ivy League future?" Haven said dryly. "I'd hate to keep you from such a prestigious opportunity"

Connor sighed. "Yes, I am looking at Ivy Leagues, but that's not going to stop me from supporting you. Yeah, the baby might affect your future a bit more, but it's not going to prevent you from having a successful one altogether"

Exhaling heavily, Haven sat down on the side of the bed. "She made me so angry...and upset. But I think it hurt my mom more"

Connor nodded. "I know, I could see your mom getting really mad. I wanted to say something...but I didn't know what"

Lifting her face to look at Connor, Haven looked at him hopefully. "Do you think she'll come around?"

Connor shrugged. "Maybe. She can be pretty uptight...my mom has always been very focused on a _perfect_ family. Her son getting a girl pregnant at sixteen wasn't exactly what she's been envisioning. Her acting out is a way of safeguarding my future as a lawyer, or a doctor, or whatever the hell she wants me to be"

Haven looked at him sadly. Her parents had always encouraged Haven to follow her own dreams. She couldn't imagine having a mother like Valeria, a mother who would push her towards a 'successful' career path.

"What do you want to do?" she asked softly.

Connor took a deep breath. "I love to write. And draw. But I also like biomedical science. It's kind of up there with a doctor, but it's not a popular path"

"You should ignore your mom and do what you want to do," Haven suggested gently.

"I'm working on it," Connor laughed. "But for now, I need to convince her that supporting you is the right thing to do. I don't want to get ten years down the track from now and have you resent me for not being there. I don't want to be an absent father"

Haven smiled. "You know that means a lot to me. And my parents. They appreciate that you want to be involved"

"I know," Connor said quietly. "I'm just trying to do the right thing"

Pulling him into a tight hug, Haven was still smiling. "You're a great guy, Connor. There's no guy I'd rather be stuck in this situation with"

Connor chuckled.

"We're in it until the end"


End file.
